worldofschismfandomcom-20200214-history
Technology
Technology on Orin has taken an interesting turn. Before The Great Schism and thus before the introduction of magic, most of Orin was pouring resources into Steam technology. New steam-powered boats and factories popped up regularly. After The Great Schism, much of this changed. 75 years AGS was the moment infusions were truly invented and available. A new generation of sons and daughters began building on the world given to them by the previous generation, those that survived The Great Schism. The combination of magic and mechanical engineering created some awesome constructions and vehicles all listed below. __TOC__ Airship Regarded as the backbone of Orin's economy, the airships in 404 AGS are most commonly used by traders as transport vessels. These lumbering metal ships can carry most cargo with ease. By this time, airships have 3 large competing manufacturers. The IronHawk manufacturers are perhaps the widest available. Their airships fly fastest for their size. With decent room for cargo as well as plenty of space for offensive and defensive mounts on the side, IronHawk offers the best all-purpose airship. Clarke & Cooper, otherwise known as C&C, are best known for their specialized industrial airships. Their ships are wider with more powerful Levitas infusions. Their cargo capacity is vastly increased, but they sacrifice crew space and hull thickness. Still, with their backup engines and crystals, these ships can survive quite the punch Morgan Arms does not have any designs of their own, they take airships from IronHawk and C&C and modify them. These modifications often increase offensive capabilities as well as increase defenses. These modifications usually mean more weaponmounts, thicker hulls and greater crystal storge. These ships do sacrifice cargo capacity and mobility in favour of combat. Aside from these three manufacturers, Orin has plenty of other, smaller companies making airships. APF APFs (Adaptive Purpose Frames) are mechanical suits that can generally hold 1 person. APFs are primarily used for construction work or moving heavy objects. In wartime these suits are transformed into a more offensive form. For transport between islands, APFs are carried in specialized airships that can handle their huge weight. While APFs themselves can be equipped with float modules, these often can't carry the crystals needed to fly between islands. Variable Infusion Confluence Emitter The VICE is a magical weapon of the highest caliber, constructed in the past to answer the threat of the Leviathan, it houses 7 complex infusions woven together to power the Emitter, amassing enough power to fire a powerful blast. These 7 infusions are shot through a specialized glass infusion lens, which converts it to pure magic power. This results in a ray that tears through any material with ease. Due to its complexity, sheer size and the delicate balance required to keep the magic from tearing itself apart, only a few were successfully created. The VICE is a massive tower, capable of either creating a massive barrier or charged up for a blast of variable power depending on the time used to charge. The barrier can only be successfully cast if synced with two other VICEs